


Натюрморт

by Vinsachi



Category: Ripley Series - Patricia Highsmith, Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Дикки пишет портрет Тома. Работа написана для челленджа book_las; ключевым словом было заявлено «иллюзии».





	Натюрморт

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179248) by [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk). 



\- Не двигайся, - смеется Дикки и снова скрывается за мольбертом.

 

\- Не получается, - жалуется Том, пытаясь удобно опереться на локти на постели Дикки. Шелковые простыни под его кожей, покрывшейся от холода мурашками, роскошны до неприличия. – Не сказать, что для меня привычно позировать обнаженным.

 

\- Не сказать, что для тебя привычно позировать вообще. – В голосе Дикки прозвучал тот самый необдуманный мотив, означавший: «Я лучше, чем ты, и нам обоим это известно». На какое-то мгновение Том даже радуется, что лицо Дикки заслонено мольбертом, и их взгляды не могут встретиться.

 

Дикки отворачивается и наклоняется, чтобы подобрать с пола тюбик краски, являя все великолепие своей наготы - он несет ее с той непринужденной легкостью, которой Тому вовек не обрести. С этой мыслью к Тому приходит четкое осознание простой истины: все это – иллюзия, и он никогда не станет ни богатым, ни пресыщенным, ни хоть сколько-нибудь творческим. Он никогда не станет Дикки.

 

Тень Дикки падает на постель, пересекая Тома, когда художник наклоняется к своему натурщику, чтобы немного изменить его положение. – Просто откинься назад, - шепчет Дикки, его взгляд сосредоточенно скользит по контурам тела Тома. Пальцы Дикки легко проходятся по голому плечу Тома, слегка выправляя осанку. Том замирает от этого прикосновения и наблюдает лишь, как солнечные лучи, проникающие в окно, играют локонами Дикки. Тот пропускает между пальцами волосы Тома, откидывает назад отдельные пряди, набрасывает несколько других на лоб. – Да что у тебя с волосами? – говорит он раздраженно. – На другую сторону ты их, что ли, зачесываешь? Теперь больше похожи на мои.

 

\- Я не пытаюсь тебе подражать, - возражает Том, слишком быстро.

 

\- Я этого и не говорил, - рассеянно бросает Дикки, почти не обращая внимания на слова Тома. Он берет его за подбородок, слегка поворачивает голову влево. Наверное, чтобы свет падал более удачно, думается Тому. Он не сводит глаз с Диккиного лица, случайное замечание насчет волос становится все более значимым и оседает у него в сознании подобно  речному илу. С этими одинаковыми прическами они на удивление похожи друг на друга.

 

\- Что? – спрашивает Дикки, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд. Раздражение больше не сквозит в его голосе, сменяясь более мягкими нотками – будто бы он в шутку защищается.

 

\- Пиши меня, - говорит Том, затаив дыхание.

 

\- Именно это я и пытаюсь…

 

Том обвивает пальцами Диккино запястье. – Нет. Пиши меня.

 

\- Ладно, ладно, - шепчет Дикки, и взгляд его так и танцует. – Кажется, наш мистер Рипли уже не так скован, как обычно. - Он подносит к губам кисточку и демонстративно смачивает ее кончик языком, и это движение становится целым представлением.

 

И – лишь на мгновение - все на свете прекрасно. Иллюзия возрождена, и Том не настолько глуп, чтобы не принять ее.


End file.
